Shadowed heart Gajeel love
by Pandora-A-White
Summary: It's been years since we last talked and now i'm apart of the guild after being alone for so long
1. Chapter 1

I arrived at Hargeon to see a simple town next to the sea with a nice breeze blowing through it. it didn't take me  
long to find this Salamander too see a man dresses in a purple suit pretending to be my brother, now I might not be happy with him  
but I still want stand for anyone pretending to be that baka either. "well hi there beautiful" he said to me, "what do you want?" I  
asked back bluntly. "Well I was wondering is you would like to go on a cruise with me the famous Salamander" he said winking at me,  
"Sure" I said starting to think of a punishment for him." well it's tonight at 7, I'll see you them sweetheart" he said before walking of.  
'Man I hate people like that' I thought as I walked around the town. is wasn't long before my nose picked up the sent of Natsu walking  
over to that faker.

that night I was still in my normal outfit and boarded the boat, it's a good thing I don't get motion sickness like Natsu. when I was on  
I saw a girl about the same age as me with the sent of Natsu on her, must of been hanging out for a bit, now that's something I thought  
I would never see. "Hi I'm Lucy" she said walking up to me, "Catylin" I replied in my usual monotone. "So why aren't you dressed up like  
everyone else?" she asked, "I don't like dresses" I replied, before walking of to a dark corner ready to set my plan into action.

ten minutes later all the girls but Lucy had fallen asleep, "What's going on?" she asked looking around the room at everyone. "Well it  
seams we have a new toy boys" the wannabe said. just as i was about to step out of the shadows to stop them I could hear Natsu  
yelling "I'm coming!" before landing on the boat and telling Happy his blue flying cat to get her of the boat before noticing that he was  
doing and running over to the railing at vomiting. "Well looks like we have someone here that thinks that he can be a hero" he said  
laughing.

"That's where your wrong boys, he want be able to do anything because you will already be unconscious by the time we get to the land  
for him to be able to fight" i said, stepping out of the shadows right into the middle of them. "And who do you think you are to be saying  
that girly" one of his mates asked, "I'm glad you asked, the name everyone knows me by is 'Hime of Darkness', and know its time to kick  
your buts" i said with a grin on my face. "Black Flames from hell" i said before black flames surrounded me and burned the boat but didn't  
harm and of the sleeping girls. "C...Ca..Cat" Natsu said before vomiting again. the next think I know the boat was on land and Natsu attacked  
destroying half of the town. the guards came and he grabbed both Lucy's and my hand, here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what the guild like" Lucy asked, "Is's amazing" Natsu said still dragging me along, "What's that matter Catylin?" she asked, "I don't want to  
be here" I said bluntly, "Please Cat" Natsu begged. "No, now let go Idiot" I said, "No, not until you tell me what I can do" he said. "That's easy  
let me go and leave me along" I replied. "No, please forgive me" he said now stopping and walking in front of me, "Why should I, you will just  
do it again" I said looking him in the eyes. "What, what's going on here, I'm confused" she said, "This idiot did something years ago and I wont  
forgive him because I know he will do it again" I said now looking at her. "What what did he do to make you hate him so much?" She asked,  
"I was sick and he left me alone in a cave for over five days" I said sending a death glare at him, he backed up quickly. "Please will you forgive me  
nee-chan(Big sister)" he said. "Wait you too are brother and sister?" she asked in shock. "Yes we are now can you see why I hate him, all we had  
was each other and he left me while I was sick to search for Igneel and I bet he forgot not just me but Kira too" I said before getting up and walking away.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to me and start to drag me again to the guild,"We're here" he said kicking open the door and letting go of me  
to walk over to someone, "You said that Salamander was in the town" before kicking him in the face, at this stage I was in the shadow near the door ready to leave. a fight stated up and Lucy backed up near the door to avoid someone flying past. within the first few minutes Natsu was fighting Gray and stole his boxers. man Gray is still pathetic, you see I've fort him before over a mission and won with ease. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU FOOLS" said the guild-master.

"You new here?" he asked as he walked up to Lucy, "Yeah" she said, "Nice body, you can join" he continued with a thumbs up. "Wait where is Cat?" Natsu asked looking around the room before seeing me, "There you are" he said before walking over and dragging me out of the shadows, 'man he's been dragging me a-lot today' I thought as I saw everyone look at me, most in fear. "Gramps this is Catylin" he continued to say while dragging me and ignoring everyone's stare. "I know her Natsu she's the 'Hime of Darkness' the strongest female magician alive" he said looking at me. "I want her to join the guild" he said with his stupid grin, at this the room went silent. "And why would you want her to join the guild Natsu, don't you know her reputation" Gramps said, "That's simple, I said that when I found her I would get her to join" he said. "But you said that you where looking for your sister, not Her" Gray said. "Exactly, everyone meet Catylin Dragneel, my older twin sister.' at this everyone's jaw hit the ground, Gramps was the first to recover. "well then welcome to the guild Catylin" he said before coming over with the stamp, "Where would you like it?" he asked. 'man now I really can't get away and have to join this stupid guild' I thought before saying, "Red and on my left hip" and lifted my shirt up a bit so he could stamp me.

"Yay, I'm so glad to be with you again" Natsu said before hugging me, "Let go, I may be in the guild but it doesn't mean I forgive you yet" I said but he wouldn't let go. "Let go" I said before starting to increase my body temp to when he couldn't hold on any longer without getting burned. "Now Natsu the council had sent me a complaint about you destroying half a town,however...to hell with the council" he said before ripping the paper and setting it on fire. Natsu jumped up and grabbed both half's, and eat one and handing me the other. I eat it without complaining out loud, 'man he must really want me to forgive him if he gave me some and the biggest half too' I thought before leaving to go Natsu's home. missing out on the rest of what was said, I climbed to the roof and went to sleep not caring that it was still day time.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day Natsu dragged me back to the guild saying we have to go on a job to get so money for food, not knowing that I have a lot of money on  
me. when we got there we saw Lucy at the job board, "Hey Lucy" he says, "Hay Natsu and Catylin" she said, all I did was nod. "Hey what about this  
job its 160,000 jewels for getting rid of some thieves" he exclaimed. just then a boy ran in and asked"Is my dad back yet?" "Who's your dad kid?" I asked "My dad's name is Macao and his gone of to Mt. Hokobe" he said, "So your his son" I said before walking out.

just as I got to there I heard Natsu running up behind me, "Hey wait up Cat" he said, "Stop calling me Cat, Natsu" I said turning around and hitting him on the top of the head sending him face first into the snow. behind him Lucy was in a giant grandpa clock, "Isn't that Horologuim"I muttered to myself before turning around and continue walking up the mountain "So, how do you know Macao?" he asked, "That's non of your business" I said while walking. "So what job brought him to a place like this?" she asked, the clock said, "He was to take care of some Vulcan" he replied.

"Hay Macao you there?" he asked, "We have two new members and they are both girls" he continued. just then the Vulcan came out and sent him Natsu flying into the wall, "Now that more like it" I said grinning, and at the same time her clock dispersed. "Girls, Pretty Girls" it said, "Oh great, it's a pervert" I said before punching it into the wall before saying, "Sorry buddy, not for sale." "What's with this monkey, he's to upbeat" she said. "Monkey stay still will you" he said while trying to hit it. "Stop it you idiot, that's Macao" I said hitting him on the head again. "What do you mean that's Macao?" he asked, "When you lose to one you will be turned into one, that's how they survive and increase in number, it's a type of body possession spell" I explained as I knocked the monkey out and it started to glow, "See" I said as he turned back into Marco.

"Marco don't you dare die" Natsu said as Marco fainted, "I'm pathetic..I defeated 19 of them...but the 20th took over me...damn I can't face Romeo now" he said. "what do you mean you defeated 19 of them, we could only take out one and that was because we had Cat's help" Natsu said. "Cat?" Macao asked, "Hay old man" I said waving."Wow, how long has it been, 1,2 years since I last saw you" he said, "Something like that. now lets get you back home, Romeo is waiting plus you said that he wanted to meet me anyway" I said before throwing him over my back and started to walk of down the mountain, Natsu and Lucy following.

as we got to the town I put Macao down so he could walk himself, "Romeo" Natsu called. when he turned around his mouth dropped and he glompped his father, "dad your back" he said crying, "I'm sorry I worried you" he said, "Oh and a promise is a promise, son this is Catylin the 'Hime of Darkness', Catylin this is my son Romeo" he said. "Wow your so strong" he said before walking of with his father. "Well that's that good night" I said before walking of to Natsu's to sleep on the roof like I did the night before, "Wait how do you know him?" Natsu asked, "That's none of your business, lets just say we are even" I said before continuing on my way.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I watched as Natsu left and went to Lucy's house. I followed and watched from the window. While she was in the shower he started to go through the fridge and started to eat her food. when she came out in a towel, "Hey Lucy" he said, "Get out!" she said and kicked him out of her room so she could get changed. "What are you doing here" she asked looking around her room, "jeez we just came to check out your new place!" he said rubbing his sore butt where she kicked him. "Your meant to knock and not break into someone's house" she said, he pretty much ignored her and continued looking around the room, Oh what's this?" he asked picking up papers, "Leave that alone" she said kicking him again. "So what are you doing here anyway?" she asked, "We came to hang out" he said, "Aye!" happy said, "So selfish" she says.

'Alright I've had enough of just watching' I thought and walked up to the door and knocked."I'm coming" I heard Lucy say, "Catylin what a surprise" she said as she opened the door. "Well I've had enough of this idiot coursing trouble" I said before walking in and hitting him over the head, hard. "Hey Lucy what type of wizard are you anyway?" I asked, "Oh, I'm a Celestial wizard" she said. "I thought so when I saw the clock" I muttered to myself before sitting down next to Happy. "So how many spirits do you have a contract with Lucy?" Happy asked "Six and there all different types too" she said before showing us her keys. "There's Horologium the clock, Crux the southern cross, Lyra the harp and them I have some gold keys witch are super-rare keys, Taurus the golden bull, Aquarius the Mermaid and Cancer the giant crab" she said. "crab" he said drooling alone with Happy.

"Oh yeah, I haven't made a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon" she said."Since your here I'll show you how we make contracts with our spirits" she said. "Think they seal it with blood?" happy asked, "You idiots its nothing like that" I said before hitting them both on the head, "Ouch, why do I always get hit for everything" he complained. "Well just watch..I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world! heed my call pass through the gate" she said before a poof of smoke and a glow, "Open the gate of the little dog Nicola" she said, them a rainbow appeared followed by bubbles and a pop. after the pop a little snow dog appeared.

"Better luck nest time" Happy and Natsu said at the same time. "I didn't mess up" she said before bending down, "He is soo cute, his gate doesn't use much magic so he makes a popular pet" she said. "So how are Mondays to you?" she asked and he shakes his head in a no, "Tuesdays?" she continues and he nods. after she finished she said "Now I need to come up with a name for you", "But I thought its name was Nicola" happy said, "That's the generic name" she said "I got it!" she shouted "come here Plue!"

"All right it's decided! let's team up" he randomly said, "No" I said straight away, "But it's a good idea" Happy said, "Team up?" she asked, "Some guild members team up to make jobs easier" happy explained, "I like the sound of that" she said. "All right it's decided!" he Natsu said. "I said I wouldn't join your team so have fun" I said getting up and headed to the door. "Please don't go and make me the only girl in the team" she said, "Sorry but I still don't forgive him and he hasn't convinced me that he won't do it again" I said reaching the door and walking to the guild. nothing interesting was really happening at the guild. Gray was fighting Loki while Elfman was yelling how manly he was for being able to cry and other things like that. it wasn't long before Gray asked me to fight him and everything went silent to watch. we went outside to fight so that we, well more like I wouldn't destroy the place. as always I won without even using 1-10 of my strength and no magic ether before going in and getting a drink off Mira.


	5. Chapter 5

that night I slept on the roof in just my singlet and pants, Gray had gone on a mission soon after our fight. the next day all three, Natsu, Lucy and Gray returned together from their missions. Gray and Natsu started to fight again but was soon stopped by Loki when he said, "It's Erza...She's back." "Erza? you mean the person Natsu mentioned before? Lucy Asked, "You could say she's the strongest Female Wizard in Fairy Tail, Well unless you count Cat" Mira said.

Just then Erza walked in carrying a giant decorated horn, "I've returned. Is the master here?" she asked, "The master is at a conference" Mira replied "What's that thing?" someone asked, "It's the horn of a mounter I had to subdue, the locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir" she said. "Listen up?" she said, "I heard on the road that Fairy Tail as been causing trouble, more trouble the master may not care but I do" she said. "Cana! how dare you drink dressed like that!, Vijeeter!" she said, "Yes?" he said, "Dance outside, Wakaba I see cigarette butts on the floor, Nab I see the your dawdling in front of the request board as usual. do some work! Macao" she sighed, "Say something!" he said, "Honestly you cause so much trouble. I'll be kind and say nothing more for today are Natsu and Gray here" She asked.

"Well you guys, I have a favour to ask. I heard about something bad on my last job. normally I would consult the master about something like this first, but I believe tat this is a matter of the utmost urgency. I want your help will you come with me?" she asked them, the boys nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow make sure your ready" she said before looking over to me and stomping over to me. "and what are you doing in here Catylin" she demanded, "Not my fault, if you want to blame someone blame that idiot Natsu" I said pointing to him not in the mood to fight for I was trying to figure out who stole something that would kill everyone nearby called Lullaby. "Erza, Natsu and Gray... I never imagined it before...but this could very ell be the most powerful team in Fairy tail. and if Cat joined, the most powerful team ever" Mira said.

At the Train station  
"Why do I have to team up with you?" Natsu asked Gray, "That's my line! If Erza needed help, I'm more than enough by myself" He protested,  
"And what are you doing here Catylin anyway?" Natsu asked. "I have a feeling that this will help me find that witch should never been seen and destroy it" I said from my spot leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry did I keep you waiting?" Erza asked with her loads of stuff, "Erza I'll come on one condition" Natsu says "What is it? tell me" She asked, "You'll fight me when we get back!" he said, "What makes you think you can defeat her anyway" I said, "Well I need to beat her before I can beat you" he said grinning, "what ever floats your boat, or more like train" I said nodding to the approaching train. as soon as he say it he started to go green.

"What are you doing here Catylin?" Erza asked, "I'm looking for something that needs to be destroyed and never played" I said, "Like what?"  
she asked, "Lullaby" I said, "So your after it, by all means come along" she said shocking the boys. "Natsu come sit over next to me" Erza  
said, "Aye!" he replied quickly. "Just relax" she said as she punched him in the stomach, "Erza, isn't it about time you fill us in?" Gray asked.  
"Right were going up against a Dark Guild called Eisenwald, they plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big" she said.

Gray started to explain that they had a run in with them earlier,"I see so you've encountered Eisenwald as well" Erza said, "probably. they  
did mention something about Lullaby" Grey said. "Lullaby" I said before getting mad, "so that's why you let me come" I said now looking  
out the window, "Pressingly, we both have the same goal" Erza said, "If it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked  
"It's not rude" she said, "Erza's magic is pretty! it makes enemas bleed a lot" happy said "You call that pretty?" Lucy asked, "I think Gray's  
magic is prettier" she says, grey blushes, "Really?" he asked as he makes the fairy tail symbol out of ice and shows it around, "Ice magic"  
he said, "Oh! that's why you two never get along" Lucy said before adding, "Because Natsu is fire and you're ice", "Oh, I never thought of it  
that way" he said before we arrived.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked, "I can't believe myself! he's terrible with riding vehicles too! someone please hit me!" Erza said before she  
went over to pull the Emergency lever, "We're taking the magic-mobile!" she said before everyone but myself entered. "Are you not coming  
in Cat?" Lucy asked, "No thanks, I'll fly" I said before dragon wings sprouted out of my back, man when I see Kira next I really got to thank  
her. "Wow nice wings" she said as I take to the sky flying next to the car. When we get to the train Natsu breaks through the window and  
lands on Gray who was on the roof, knocking them both onto the ground.

"How dare you leave me behind!" he said, "My apologies. but you don't seem to be hurt I'm Glad" Erza said and grabbed his head and pulled  
him into her chest for a hug. "That hurt" he complained "Uh some weirdo attacked me on the train!" he said, "Weirdo?" Lucy asked, "The  
one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat happy, said he was with Eisenwald" he said, before Erza slapped him, "You fool!" she said  
"we're trying to go after them why did you let him go" she asked, "That is the first I've heart of this" he said as he rubbed his cheek. "I already  
explained it earlier, listen when people talk" she said, "Erza you knocked him out" I said. "who was on that train you say? were going after it"  
she said before getting behind the wheel again. "Oh, yeah he had some kind of skull flute" he said, "Lullaby" I muttered before taking off again


	6. Chapter 6

"Why trains" Lucy Asked, "They can only follow the tracks so that isn't very helpful they are either really dumb or really weird" she continued. "But trains are really fast"Erza said, "sounds like they are in a rush for something" Gray said. "Gray, clothes" Erza said, he looked down to see himself in only boxers. "the army has already taken action, so it's only a matter of time until they're caught" Lucy said. "Let's hope so, anyway" Erza said before driving faster.

"Erza not so fast, I'm up here and your over loading the SE plug" Gray said, "Many people will die if the Lullaby flute gets played! Just hearing  
the sound of it is fatal" I said, "Alright but what if she runs out of magic when we really need it" he asked, "Well I'm here so you have no need  
to worry unless your'e Natsu" I said grinning. "I think I'm supposed to tell you something, Lucy" Happy said, "You are! what is it?" she asked,  
"I don't remember, but all I remember is it have to do with you' he said before he started to insult her trying to remember, "why do you keep  
saying I'm weird?" Lucy asked.

we arrived in minutes, "Tell me, what's the situation? Erza asked a nearby guard, "Huh? who are you"? he started but got cut off when she head butted him before asking another then head butting him too when he didn't answer her. "I guess she had no use to poeple who don't answer immediately" Lucy said, "their inside, let's go" Erza said. we walked in before we heard a guy with grey hair said"SO you did come Fairy Tail flies." "Are you Erigor?" Erza asked before continuing, "What's your aim? what are you planning to do with Lullaby?", "You mean you don't know?" he asked before flying up into the air, "What do train stations have?" he asked. "He's flying! it's wind magic" happy said.

"You plan to broadcast it?" She asked,"Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered around the station" he said, "Your going to make innocent  
people hear it? Erza asked. "This is a clean-sin, a cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihood by flaunting there rights, ignorant of those  
who've had their stolen away. It's a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. therefore... the reaper had to dish out the punishment" he explained. "So sorry flies, your going to the afterlife without witnessing the age of darkness" one of them said and made shadows came after up me grinning like an idiot. when they where about three meters away I made them stop, Erigor had already ran of to who knows where."Natsu, Gray and Catylin go after him" Erza said. "Work Together with you, she had to be kidding me" Gray said after awhile of running, "you can't put fire and ice together it's impossible" Natsu said. "I can handle him just fine by myself" they both said at the same time, "Don't copy me!" they said again together.

It wasn't long before we came upon a fork in the road Natsu went left while Gray and I went Right. "So what is going on between your two anyway?" Gray asked, "that idiot left me to die to go looking for Igneel and forgot about Kira and myself" I said still running down the path. we ran to the broadcasting room but it was empty. "Empty...does this mean broadcasting isn't their goal? Gray asked. then a bolt of Lightning or something comes in my direction but I easily dodged it. "your hunches are good, a little too good. Your'e an obstacle in our plan" he said.

Then the guy throws his sword at Gray. "there's no escaping from my Urumi swords!" the guy said, "Ice Make...Shield" Gray said as he made a shield "Ice Magic?" the guy asked before getting hit with Gray's ice knuckles."What's your real goal? you never planned to broadcast Lullaby over the speakers?" Gray asked, "Erigor's magic wind wall should be activated by now" the guy said, "Magic wind wall?" Gray asked, 'man a lot of talking and not much fighting' I thought to myself. "What's going on" I asked as I grabbed him, lifting him up into the air, "We simply created a cage to hold some flies. we only took this station to block all traffic to the final stop...Clover station" he said.

"Gray you take care of this I have to go, that's where the guild masters is holding their conference" I said running over to the wall and blowing it up with my black fire and walked outside to see a wall of air surrounding the station. "well I guess I will have to fly then" I said, sprouting my wings and fly over the wall and after Erigor.


	7. Chapter 7

t wasn't long before I caught up to him, "Stop right there, Erigor" I shout about ten meters away. "How did you get out?" he asked, "Simple I flew over it" I said now hovering in front of him, "Those wings, it can't be" he muttered but I heard it, "Your'e Catylin, aren't you" he asked, I could see the fear in his eyes, "So you've heard of me" I said grinning at him, "No you can't be, she is a lone wolf. she won't join a guild" he said laughing. "Now that's where you are wrong, I'm now a wizard of Fairy Tail and I don't take well to someone who trying to hurt my friends.

Soon we started to fight but it was really only him attacking and me dodging, it wasn't long before I could smell Natsu and Happy heading this way, "Well it seems that I may have to take a step back and see how well my younger brother had improved" I said grinning, just as Natsu arrived, "He's all your's Natsu" I said as I sat on the ground folding my wings back into my back and watched the fight.

Natsu started to fight but his flames weren't strong enough to penetrate his wind wall until Happy said, "Maybe we should wait for Gray, he is so much stronger then you" making him angry. "Ha the flame of emotions, nice one Happy" I said from my spot on the ground. It wasn't long before Erigor was knocked down and everyone else arrived, "what happened here?" Lucy asked, "I got board of just dodging so I let Natsu take over fighting" I said getting up from my spot. "Wow I didn't even notice you Cat. Wait how did you get out?" she asked, "I flew, of course" I said and walked over to them, just then Kage the shadow mage snatched the flute and ran off into the car. "Well I guess we have more work to do" I said as I started to run before sprouting my wings and taking of into the sky. "Wow, she had wings" I heard Lucy say.

"There he is!" Natsu said as we saw him about to play the flute, "Master!" Erza called. "Shh!" a bald guy said, "It's just getting good, watch quietly" he continued. "Who is this?" Lucy asked, "Master Bob!" Erza said, "Oh, Erza you've grown" he said. "He's the master of Blue Pegasus!" Lucy asked. "What's wrong? Hurry it up" master said, "Just be quite and watch, it's getting good" another guild master said, "Nothing will change" Master said,  
"the weak will always remain weak, but weakness isn't necessarily bad. people are weak creatures by nature. people's insecurity's are why guilds exists. why comrades exists. they come together and live life to the fullest. if your clumsy you might run into more obstacles, and take the long way around but as long as you step forward with faith in tomorrow, you'll find your strength will emerge of it's own. you'll be able to live life to the fullest. you don't need some special flute for that" master said and Kage dropped the flute.

"I give up" he said, "Gramps" Gray said, "Master"Erza said "oh! what are you doing here?" he asked. "That was well said! your words were truly moving!" Erza said and hugged him crushing him in her metal armour, "that was amazing gramps" Natsu said and patted his head. "I grow tired of you gutless wizards" a voice said, "I shall no longer hold back! i shall eat you myself" it said. then the flute turned into a giant monster with three glowing eyes, "I will devourer your souls" it said as people panic, "Gray get everyone out of here" Erza commanded, before the army arrived "We'll take you down" they said before getting destroyed along with the mountain behind it.

"I've decided I'll devourer all your soul wizards" it said before Natsu said"Go ahead and try." "Lets go" Erza said, "Alright" I said "Requip! the Knight" Erza said and slashed at it. "Ice make...Lance!" Gray said as his launch hit it before Natsu attached, "Fire dragon iron fist: and punched its face, "My turn, Hells black fire iron fist" I said as I punched it in the stomach knocking it over. "you soul will be mine!" it said before air came out of its sides, "Huh so our attacks made holes in it" I said before it started to kick fire balls at us, "Ice make...Shield" Gray said and created a shield for the others and Natsu and I ate the fire. "Wh-What are you a monster?" It asked before we started to climb up it, "their climbing up me" it said before we both punched and defeated it turning it back into the flute before I picked it up and sealed it again with a dragon slayer seal that I learned from Kira. Bob shows us a picture of what the area looked like and we just now noticed that there was two mountains missing as well as the meeting hall, "Get them" a man said "We're outta here" Natsu said as we started running away as fast as we can.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on happy, we're been walking for hours!" Natsu complained, "HAPPY WE ARE LOST" Lucy said. "I'm Hungry" Natsu complained, "Well then use your nose to find the water that's about 50 meters to our left and go fish for something" I said, as soon as I finished, he and Happy ran of like little kids at Christmas. the rest of us followed, and by the time we got there they where already fishing. "I want to eat a wing fish! they are delicious they are a legendary delicacy" Happy said, "yeah, only if you know how to cook them right" I said but was ignored.

i went down the river to my little hiding spot that made about a year ago to see some fruit and berry's that weren't poisonous. Soon I heard happy yell "Yuck!" so I went back with an apple for everyone. "What did I tell you, you have to cook it a specific way. Here" I said as I chucked everyone an apple. "Where did you get these from?" Erza asked, "That is my little secret. just be glad I gave you all the only apple there" I said as I started to munch on the berries. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "Simple you all get apples while I will be eating berries" I said walking off.

Soon we came across a village. everyone ran to it while I just stopped and thought about why it looked so familiar, but I just couldn't remember. "Huh? there's no one here" Gray said, "This is a really quiet village" Erza said. "Maybe everyone's taking a nap" Natsu said, "Hey! anyone here" he called out. "Why can't I remember why this place seams so familiar" I muttered only to be heard by Master. "Well if no ones here I'll just take the food then" Natsu said as he ran of, "Hold on! that's basically robbery" Gray yelled after him. "Don't say you didn't have the same idea" He remarked before running into a house.

"Wait" Erza said, "What now?" Natsu asked, "Something's not right" she said looking over at me. "Yeah, where is everybody?" Gray asked. "We need to investigate this village first" she said as Natsu was about to take a bite out of a piece of bread. "Master and I will look around the village while you all look for something to eat" she said still looking at me. "Let me guess, that's more aimed at me because I found the apples, right?" I asked, "Yes, now go" she said so I did, not really in the mood to fight anything for I'm still trying to remember how I know this place.

Soon we came across where some mushrooms where but I just watched in amusement as Natsu, Gray and Happy eat them and grow them on there heads. 'why is it remembered the mushrooms and where I hide the food, but I can't remember the village' I thought to myself "What's with the mushrooms on our heads" Gray asked, "that would be because they are magical mushrooms" I said grinning. "What, how do we get rid of them then?" Natsu asked, "Time" I said as I walked over to the edge of the village before feeling light headed. Soon after I blacked out.

Natsu's P.O.V (Shock horror, I swapped P.O.V's)  
I followed Cat to see her look over the village before falling to the ground, "CAT!" I yelled as I ran to catch he before she hit the ground, not noticing the mushroom on my head fall off. I tried waking her up but nothing happened, soon the others joined me. "What happened here" Gray asked, "I don't know, she was looking over the village and then just randomly passed out" I replied as I stood up with her in my arms. "Don't leave me alone" I heard her mutter as she cuddled up to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Cat's P.O.V  
I woke up and know someone was carrying me and by the smell of it, it was Natsu. "I forgive you" I muttered before going back to sleep. I woke up a bit later "you can put me down now" I said still a little sleepy. "Are you better now?" he asked as he stopped, "why else would I ask you to put me down baka"I said noticing that we just entered our town, he put me down."Oh and Natsu, I'm not explaining to the others, you can" I said as I released my hair from the shadows letting it do back to pink as we soon entered the guild. "What happened to your hair?" Lucy asked, "Have fun Natsu" I said as I went up to the roof to relax, I could hear him talking about my hair before I zoned out.

"Hey Erza, let's have that fight now" Natsu said still outside jumping around happily, breaking me out of my thoughts,"How long has it been since we locked horns like this?"Erza asked, "I was a kid back then, now it's different. I will beat you" Natsu said. "I'm going to fight for real now to. it's been awhile sense I've tested my strength" She said, "Wrong we had a fight Four months ago" I said looking at her. "Really it's felt like longer then that" she said before equipping her flame empress armour.

people started to bet on who would win and surprisingly a few even bet on Natsu, me, I bet my money on Erza. just as the fight was getting interesting until someone said "That's enough, everyone stay where you are. I'm an emissary from the council." "From the Council?" Levy asked "A emissary?" Jet asked.

"For eleven crimes committed, during the Eisenwald guild incident including destruction of propriety...Erza Scarlet and Catylin Dragneel, you are hear by under arrest" the toad said. "WH-WHAT!?" Natsu asked, before we where taken away. soon Erza and a man with blue hair that looked like Mystogan. Soon we arrived and where put into a magic cell.

"Now if I wasn't in the guild I would have gotten away" I muttered only for Erza to hear me."So why didn't you?" she asked, "Well that's because I've forgiven that's idiot of a brother, and family doesn't run away from each other. we stand an fight for what we think is right" I said as a small smile appeared on my face. "I can see now that you two are related" she said.

we where there only for an hour or two before we heard a crash, "I bet you that, that would be Natsu that idiot" I said shaking my head slowly. Soon he gets to us and breaks us out, "Cat, I'm so glad your'e safe" he said as he ran up to me and hugged me. "Let go you idiot" I said chuckling, "You do know this is only a show of power" Erza said as we walked back to the guild.

"Hey Erza let's finish the battle!" Natsu said. "Don't be silly, I'm tired" she said but Natsu charged anyway only to get punched in the stomach and knocked out cold, everyone looked at Erza like she was crazy except me, I was laughing witch caught everyone by surprise, the big bad 'Hime of Darkness' Laughing.

All of a sudden everyone falls asleep. soon someone walks in, "Hey Mystogan" I said as he looked over to me, "So you've joined the guild. good for you" he said as he got a job and chuckled, "Have fun oh Hime of Darkness" he said as he walked out.

"No one but Master knows what he looks like" Gray said to Lucy. "No, I do" a voice from upstairs said, "Laxus fight me" Natsu said. "You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat Erza" He said before looking over to me. "So you've come to join me have you my sweet Kitty" He said. everyone looked over at me with looks of shock, "You wish weakling" I said. He jumped down and landed in front of me only for Natsu to charge at him and get knocked into the wall.

"So why did you come here then Kitty?" He said, "Easy to annoy this idiot here" I said as I pointed at Natsu who was now beside me. "Hey, I'm not an idiot" he pouted. "What ever you say, Baka" I said grinning, "That's better" he said, but I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked, "Baka means idiot" I said laughing still. "I'm not an idiot Nee-chan" he said. "Nee-chan?" Laxus asked, "and that's why I'm here to annoy him" I said as I grabbed his hand and started to head out, "Oh and I've seen him too. We're actually good friends" I said as I dragged Natsu home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Cat, do you want to go on a mission with Lucy and me?" he asked, "Depends on what it is" I answered. "It's a S-Class job on Galuna" he said, "Galuna, sure I'll come" I said as I got up of the roof and put my book on demons down. Soon we arrived at Hargeon, "Wow, This brings back memories. this town is where I met you guys" Lucy said. "It wasn't that long ago" I said as well, looking for a boat. "Boat? don't be crazy, we're swimming there" Natsu said, "Let me guess, it's because of your transportation sickness" I snickered. "What, no" he said looking away.

Soon we got to the dock to find someone to take us, "Galuna Island! are you crazy we aren't going there!" said one sailor said and all the others said something along those lines. "Found you" someone said from behind, as we turned around to see Gray. "Were not going back" I said before going over to sit on the dock and waited for Natsu to be an idiot and somehow get Gray to join our little mission.

Soon we we found a guy who said he would take us over to the island while Gray was tied up and unconscious. Soon Gray woke up to find out that he was tied up, "I know it's late to say this, but I'm scared now" Lucy said, "You tied me up and then say that" Gray said. "Well I'm not scared, I'll defeat the curse for my name is the 'Hime of Darkness' the toughest Female in the land" I said leaning back and relaxing as Natsu vomits into the see.

"So why did you agree to take us anyway?" I asked, "My name is Bobo and I used to live on the island, but I fled. Disaster will befall all of you too. Such a fate of those who visited the island. do you really think you can really lift the curse?" He asked. "You bet" I said before zoning out to look over the sea and thinking about a boy from my past that I haven't seen in years and subconsciously playing with my necklace that he gave me. Soon a big wave overturned the boat and everyone fell into the sea, sad thing is I'm not the best swimmer before passing out.

when I came to, I woke up on an island and looked around. I soon see Natsu walking over to Lucy and waking her up and saw Gray walking over to me. "Here" he said as he extended his hand for me to grab, "Thanks. you know I think that the idiot is in love" I said gesturing to Natsu, "I think your'e right" he said laughing.

"Let's go and find place to get this mission over with so we can go back and can kick Laxus's but again" I said and started to walk to the forest. Soon we arrived at a gate with a sign that says "keep out" on it. "Excuse me please open up, we're here to take care of the curse, we're from Fairytale" I said "Nobody notified us about the job being accepted" someone called back, "There was a mix up with the paper work or something then" Gray said, "Show us your emblems then" he said so I did.

"hey they really came" he said before opening the gate and we walked in, "I'm Moka, the chief of this village. Lets get down to business. Please have a look" he said before everyone started to take off their cloaks to reveal that half of their bodes were that of demons. he explained about the curse and said that the only way to break it was to destroy the moon.

Soon we entered a hut that that they gave us to say in at night so I laid down and pulled out my necklace out to look at it. "You were playing with that on the boat too" Gray said from next to me, "I was, I'm not surprised. I do it when I think of a friend of mine that I haven't seen in years because of the guild he was in" I said sadly. "Wait, you had a friend that was a boy" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Ha Ha, not like that" I said looking at it. It was actually half of a Ying/Yang necklace, I had the Ying half and he had the Yang half. "So he has the other half?" He asked, "Yeah he does. Actually he was the one that gave it to me" I said with a small smiling before laying down and going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

i was the first to wake up the next morning to find Natsu Hugging Lucy while Gray was shirtless and had his back up against mine. "Wake up you guys" I said as i stood up and walked over to Lucy, "Five more minutes Kitty" Natsu mumbled, "NATSU!" i yelled as i set his hair on fire. he jumped up quickly and ran around the room waking everyone else up trying to put out the fire but couldn't until Gray froze his hair.

"What the hell was that for" he said as he walked over to me, "Your called me by that name" i said as i glared at him, "I I'm sorry, i didn't mean it" He said as he backed up away from me, "You better hope i forget all about it when we get back or else i will set fire to your house" i said still glaring at him. "Well now everyone is awake, lets figure out how to end this course" i said.

"Wow, are you bi-poler or something?" Happy asked, "No, i'm just being serious because we're on a mission, now shut up before i make you" i said angrily, "Aye Aye" he said looking down, "Good so anyone came up with any idea's on how?" I asked Gray. No, no we haven't, not yet" He said, "Well then lets go and look for something to break this curse" I said and walked out, "Oh and Gray, Put on your cloths" i said as i closed the door behind me.

"Lucy summoned her clock again and hoped it, "Lucy your such a wimp" i said as we continued to walk, "Not my fault we're dealing with a curse" she replied. "S-class quest's rock! i'm all fired up" Natsu said, "I'll Freeze this stupid curse! there's nothing to be scared of!" Gray said, "Oh shut up, your going to give me a headache" i said, "At oh, Your bad when your angry but your absolutely Scary when you have a headache" Natsu said as he took a few steps away from me. "Yes, now stop your arguing and lefts go" i said as i started to walk across the beach.

soon a huge shadow was in front of us so i looked up to see a huge Rat?what the heck, it's a big as rat. "It's huge" Gray said, Beat it up you guys" Lucy said, "Well i think Gray has this one, didn't he say he was going to freeze the curce" i mocked, "Ice make...Shield" Gray said as he created a shield, "Yeah like that's going to stop it" I said as i stepped in front of the shield and commanded the shadows and tripped the rat, right into Gray's shield.

"Man does that Rat stinks" i said as i looked at Natsu to see him paralyzed by the smell, "Great, Natsu's out of it" I muttered to myself as the rat got back up. "RAN!" Natsu said as he came around, so they ran, "Ice make...floor" gray said as the ground was covered in Ice and made the rat slip, "Why didn't you do that first?" Natsu asked, "Shut up and go" i said from on top of the rat. "What the hell are you going on it's head?" Lucy asked as they ran into the temple up ahead. i jumped of and slid into the temple after them.

"Wow this place is so big" Lucy said, "And it's all busted up" Natsu pointed out, "Just how old is this?" Grey asked. "Hay what are those?" Natsu asked looking at some pics, "It a moon, this place was originally called island of the moon" i said. grey started talking about the moons, but then the floor caves in, "Ahhhhh" every one screamed but me as i used my fire on my feet to slow me down, not even bothering with my wings.

"Wow it's a secret cave" Natsu cheered, No shit Sherlock" I said as i hit him on the head, "Lets go exploring" He said like i never even hit him, "Natsu wait up" Lucy said as he ran of, "What is it?" Natsu said as he stood in front of a demon in ice. "Wh-what is it?" Lucy asked, "Deliora" Gray and i said at the same time. "U know it?" Gray asked, "Yes Kira told me about alot of demon's including Deliora here and even Lullaby" i said remember when Kira told me about what it did along time ago and even showed me.

FLASHBACK  
I was on Kira's back because she wanted to show me something, "Where are we going this time mummy?" I asked, "We're going to a village that's seen horror as a demon named Deliora the demon of destruction rampaged thru it" She explained, "That's terrible, i hope there is something i can do to help" I said as we circled a destroyed village.

We landed a few meters away and i left Kira to see that had happened and to help in any way i could only to find one person alive, a boy about the same age as me. "Are you alright?" I asked him, "No Deliora killed my family" He cryed, "It's going to be alright, I'm shore that you will find someone someday to be there for you. If it makes you better, i only have my twin brother and he's a complete idiot as well as a Dragon for a mum and dad" i said, trying my best to cumfort him.

"A dragon for parents, that's the most weirdest thing i've ever heard of" He said smiling, "It's true, mum is just a few minutes walk from hear hiding in the forest nearby" i said, "Wait i never introduced myself, i'm Catylin, Catylin Dragneel" I said smiling, "Nice to meet you, i'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster" He smiled. we ended up talking for the rest of the night and in the early hours of the morning a lady and another kid came walked by stopped.

"Are there anyone else left here?" She asked, "No just Gray here" I said smiling. "What do you mean just Gray, what about you child?" She asked, "My mum is just outside the village waiting for me" i said and just like that i heard her Raw, "Well that's her. i got to go, i hope i'll get to see you again Gray" i said as i gave him a quick kiss on the for head and walked away to where she was waiting. "As you can see, Deliora is a terrible demon that you will have to seal away one day" Kira said as she took of and we headed back to Igneel and Natsu.

END FLASHBACK  
i was brought out by Natsu pulling me behind a big rock, "why are you smiling?" Gray asked, "I just remembered something good" I said. "This is where the voiced were coming from" A guy with blue hair said to a god man. "Why did they bring Deliora here? And what did you remember that was so good?" Grey asked after they left, " i did remember going to a village that was just attacked by him and i found a boy all along crying. i stayed the night, i even told him about my family, my idiot of a twin brother and dragons for perents. He smiled after that" i said smiling sadly at Gray, "That was you" he said shocked, "Wait what's going on?" Natsu asked, "It's alright, i'll tell you later" i said smiling.

"You where right, that day" Gray said, "I know, remember i was there when she came by" I said smiling before thinking about the one who gave me my necklace. "We should wait here and maybe we'll find out whats going on here" He said and we all nodded and waited. 


	12. Chapter 12

thank you for commenting Kaelyn Who, here's the next chapter for you

"do you think that the demon is the reason for the curse?" Lucy asked, "It's definitely possible" Gray said, "All right! in that case i'll give it a beat-dowm of my own" Natsu said, streatching out his sholders, "Why is brute force the only solution you can come up with?" Lucy asked, "Just watch" He said only for Greay to hit him backwords. "What do you think you are doing, that's ice you flame brain, if you got close it will melt and relise the in" Gray explained.

"We should follow them" Natsu said, "Yeah" Lucy agread, "What for?" Gray asked, "For the moon to come out" Happy said, "What! it's still morning! we'll die of bordom" Gray said. "What is this about, Gray?" Lucy asked, "I get the strong feeling that the island's curse and deliora have something to do with the moon. they said something about 'the moonlight being gathered soon' too" Gray eplained. "Oh, right i am curious to know what's happening and what there up to" Licy said, "I can't sit here! i'm going after them!" Natsu complained before he's on the floor sleeping, "That was fast" Lucy said, "Aya" Happy replied, "And to think, i'm related to him" I sighed.

"Sheesh. e acts purely on instinct doesn't he?" Lucy asked, "Sadly yes, i really wish he would think things thru sometimes tho" I replied. "In a way...I'm Jealous" She said, i looked over at gray to see him deep in thought, probably remembering what it did to his village. "I know i agreed to wait, but this is so boring" Lucy complained, "Aye" Happy agreeded, "Oh i know" She said as she got out a key, "Open! gate of the harp Constellation! Lyra!" Lucy shouts and a girl dressed in a blue dress with orange hair who had a harp on her back appear.

"Long time no see, Lucy" she said, "hi Lyra" Lucy replied. "Shesh! you hardly ever call me, i want to help allot more! your such a meanie" Lyra said, "Meanie? i'm only allowed to call ou three days a month" Lucy said, "Huh? Really?" Lyra asked. "So what should i sing for you today?" She asked, "Anything i'll let you decide!" Lucy said, "I want a fish song" Happy called but was exnored. "Okey! i'll just sing whatever! yay!" she said. "Lyea is a great singer" Lucy said as she started to shing, "So is Mira, Mira sings fish songs for me" Happy complained.

the song that she was singing was a sad one and i could tell it was not helping Gray at the moment, he even started to cry, now i know something is seariously wrong, "Wha...Gray?" Lucy asked, "What?" He asked, "You were crying" Happy pointed out, "Lyra is good at singing about what people are feeling, but.."Lucy started. "You were crying" Happy said again, "I was not" Grey defended. "Lyra is it, can you sing somthing happier please?" I asked her, "Huh? shore" She said as she started to sing again. "Now that i thing about it be quite! what if someone shows up" Grey said, but she only sang quieter.

after awhile Lucy, Happy and Natsu where all asleep. "Gray are you alright?" I asked as i sat next to him, "Ur, she used a sleep called ice Shell, and sacrifised herself to stop Delora" He explained. i put my arm around him to try and cunfort him, "I'm sorry to hear that, but don't forget that as long as you remember her she lives on inside of you" I said thinking about Kira and Igneel. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you i'd be still crying back then and even now. for some reason you are always there when i need someone" He said, "I know, it's wierd. first time it was Kira's idea to show me what demon was capable of doing and this time it to do about the demon but this time it's not doing anything" I said as i remembered Kira telling me that i was always good at making people feel better even tho now i'm the Hime of darkness, who ironic right, i thought to myself before laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked, "Just that Kira always tolkd me that i had the ability to make poeple feel better, yet i have a nickname of Hime of Darkness" I said before laughing again, "That is actually funny" He said and smiled. soon the cave started to rumble and we looked up, "Wht's that sound?" Lucy asked as they woke up, "Is it night?" Natsu asked and i suddenly see a purple magic circle appearing above Deliora. "There's light" Natsu started, "Coming from the ceiling!" Lucy finished. "Is that moon light?" Grey asked, "It's moon drip, a belianese spell, a speacial magic that can break any spell" i said.

"We need to find where the light is coming from" Gray said as we started to rn out, only to find anouther circle on the floor and poeple around it. We hide behing rocks, "What is that?" Natsu asked, "Didn't you listen to what i said" I said as i hit him over the head, "Ouch that hurt" he complained as he rolled on the floor. "What? that's impossible! iced shell is unmeltable!" Gray said, "Moon drip can melt it. focused moon enagy can break any spell" Lyra said. "You can't be serious" Happy said, "They have no idea how horrific Deliora really is" Gray said. "I think tht the moon drip is the cause of the phenomenons the islanders believe it's acurse. concentrated moon energy can conrainment people's body's too" Lyra said.

:those bastards" Natsu said, ready to jump in a beat them all upbut Lucy elbowed him, "Not yet someone's coming!" Lucy said as a guy wearing a helmet comes up. "We didn't even find the intruders" A guy with blue hair stated, "Were there even any?" The dog guy said, "It's sad cold emperor. it appears there were intruders during the day, but thet got away. i am unfit to speak of love" A pink haired girl said.

"Intruders..." the cold emperor said, Gray and i where startled when er reconized the voice, "so he's the cold emperor?" Natsu asked, "He sure looks high and mighty, especially with that wierd mask on" Lucy said. "Is deliora still incomlete?" He asked, "From the look of it, it should be complete by tomorrow or today" pinky said, "At log last" cold Emperor said. Wait that voice,isn't it that kid that was with Ur when we met them? i thought to myself.

"As for th intruders, i've come to far to be interfered with now" He said, "Yes. the only people on this island are the villagers on the outskirts" Pinky said, "Go irritate the village" He said. "Yes sir" they replied, "What?" Natsu asked, "The villagers have nothing to do with this" Lucy said, "Got no chice then" Natsu said." No...it...can't be" Gray trailed off, "Your think so too" I said. "All right! i'm sick of sneaking around" Natsu shouts standing on the rock we were hiding behind. "We're the once who come to interfear" He said and blows fire, "Urgh! he always has to play it by ear" Lucy complained.

"That emblem...he's from fairy tail" Pinky said, "I see. so the villagers asked the guilds for help" bluey said, "What are you ding? Go eradicate the village" Cold emperor said. "Why?" Natsu asked, "Because those who stand in the way, and those who concocted said scheme...they are all enemys" He said. Nats and Gray charge forward, "Stop your ceremony or what ever this is this instant!" Gray said and sent ice after them but the emperor sends his own and cancels it out. "Lyon!" Gray growls, "Damn you...do you even realize what your doing?" Gray asked, "It's been awhile Gray" Lyon said, "So that's your name, i did never get it when i left Gray all those years ago" I said, "Your the girl that he was talking about, didn't Gray say your perants where dragons?" He asked, "Why of corse, but i'm not knowed for being a dragon slayed, i'm knowed for being the 'Hime of Darkness" I said as a grin comes to my face and my shadow goes back to my hair, turning it black again.

"Well, well, well. i never thought that i would get to meet the you, demon princess" He said, "So you know about my other ocupation then. that makes things easier for me then" I said as i step forward, but Gray put up his hand to stop me. "Oh, i'll leave him to you Gray, i'm only after Deliora" I said as i walked over to his side. "What's going on Cat, what does he mean by 'Demon Princess'?" Natsu asked, "Simple, i have power over Demon's, don't you remember what happened with Lullaby, Idiot" I pointed out, "Hay, Don't call me an idiot" He complained, "Well you are, so i see nothing wrong with it" I replied, Gray chuckled beside me. "Are you two going out?" Lyon asked, "No, i already have a boyfriend" I replied cooly, "WHAT!, SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Natsu asked, "Since a few years ago" I replied, "Why didn't you tell me?" he wined, "Why should i?" I shot back, "Because i'm your brother" He said, "Unfortuantly" I muttered, but he heard me. "What do you mean unfortuantly?" He asked, "I mean that it's sad that i have an idiot for a brother, and to think we're twins. man i'm lucky i got the brains, streaght and maturity, while you got nothing" I said smugly, "Hay, i'm strong" He shot back, "Ha, you just emitted that your dumb and are childish, idiot" I said as i sent my shadows to hold him in place as he tried to attack me, coursing him to fall down the hill, "And don't come back untill after you've saved the village otherwise your dead meat!" i yelled after him as Lucy followed him down. "He's all yours Gray, but if you fail, i'll kill you slow and painfully" I said darkly, "i..i wont fail" He said and swollowed, "Good, now i'm of to find that shim and have some fun" I said as my grin enlarged as i ran of after the clocked figure. 


	13. Chapter 13

it didn't take long for me to find shim, they where waiting outside the temple. "So there you are, why are you here and not with your guild, or maybe your just here using them because you belong to a dark guild, i wonder witch one though" i said allowed, "How did you know?" shim asked, "Really, i can smell your mark, did you know each guilds mark smells differently" i grinned as i stepped closer and summoned my shadow sword(its a black sword with a red stipe down the middle like the pic but a sword instead of a gun). "So the rumors are true, you really have joined a guild Hime" Shim said, "Well no shit shorelock shim" i said, "Shim?" they asked, "Well i cant tell, you look and sound like a boy but smell like a girl who really loves purfume, man does it stink" i said as i waved my hand in front of my face to prove my statement. "IM A FEMALE" she yelled, "thank you for finally setting things straight with that, now its time to fight" I grin as i charge at her with my sword beside me ready to strike only for the ground undernieth me to fall apart, i instently knew what type of magic she was using, "U use time magic, now this is going to be fun" i said as i jumped up out of the hole.

"Well, so u figered it out so quickly, but what about your friends, aren't you worried about them?" She asked. "Not really, i can smell them from here, Natsu and Lucy are at the village anf Grays still fighting Lyon, so as long as no one else interfears i have nothing to worry about" and i went to go and attack again only to pick up the sent of Erza, "Oh crap, 'shes' here, now they're in trouble" i muttered as i had my sword at her througt, "Well, i've got to go before 'she' killed everyone now" i said as i turned around to leave only to fell the crystal ball in my back and crack, i didn't even move "Try harder next time, got to go now" i said as i dismissed my sword and flu off towords the village only to smell that the village is gone and that they are all moving somewhere else so on the way i picked up an uncontise Gray and carried him on my back towords the other side of the island where the rest are.

i soon arrived at the new village to see Erza there scolding Lucy and Happy, i walked right up behind her without being noticed an tapped her shoulder, she actually jumped before turning around to see me with my bord epretion on my face and Gray still uncontiuce on my back. "Let's skip the lecture and deal with Gray's injurys first" i said as i layed him down inside a tent before walking back out, "Ok, now where is that idiot?" i asked Lucy, "He's over there" She said shackinly pointing over to the left, "Thanks" was all i said before walking over to him to find him sitting down looking out over the ocean.

"Why didn't you tell me" he said as i sat down beside him, "It's non of your buisness" i replied not liking where this was going, "But i'm your brother" he stated, "Yes, a brother who left me for dead years ago" i pointed out, "I'm really sorry about that, and anyway i thought you had forgiven me about that" he stated, "Oh i have, but that doesn't mean i have to tell you anything about my personal life. and anyway i haven't seen him for a few months" i said remembering the last time we talked.

FLASHBACK

i was waiting in the forest near his guild, just happily sitting on a low tree branch watching him walk over. when he arrived i jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of him, "Hello there stranger" i said jokinly, "hay, im sorry but i can't keep sneaking out to see you anymore, he knows now" he said as he looked back over his shoulder to his guild. "It's ok, as long as i still have the necklace you made we'll still be together" i said with a sad smile, "I really am sorry" He said before kissing me on the forhead and giving me a one arm hug that i returned before he walked away back to his guild, "Maybe later, when your free" i whispered knowing that he heard me still before i walked away holding onto the necklace he made for me.

FLASHACK END

"t..at...CAT!" i heard Natsu call, "what did you say" I said still remembering that day, "I Asked do i know him" He said, "No, you don't know him" i replied thinking that i actually hope he never will as long as he's in that guild, "Oh ok then, but i want to meat him, got to make shore he's treating you nicely" He said with his goofy smile, "One day you will, and hopefully it will be after he's free" i whispered more to myself then anyone else.


End file.
